MYSTERIOUS GIRL re-PUBLISH
by Haraush
Summary: semenjak libur musim panas dimulai, gadis itu sudah mencuri semua perhatian yang Akashi Seijuurou miliki. Satu tamparan berhasil Akashi dapat dari gadis itu / "hanya mimpi"/"Sei pelit!"/ Ga pandai buat summary/RnR/OneShot!


**MYSTERIOUS GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei_**

 ** _MYSTERIOUS GIRL from Mrs-RA_**

 ** _Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x OC_**

 ** _Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, typo, Newbie, Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Pertengahan musim panas, kala itu matahari sedang mengeluarkan hawa panas maksimum miliknya. Tapi hawa itu tidak membuat gadis bersyal merah ini kepanasan. Ia duduk di bawah pohon yang rimbun, tangan mungilnya membuat pensil yang sedang ia gunakan seakan menari dengan lincahnya di atas sketsa yang ia buat.

Tak jauh dari tempat gadis bersyal itu berada, dia – _Akashi Seijuurou-_ sedang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang gadis itu buat, mata merahnya tak akan pernah bosan melihat gadis itu.

Gadis yang sudah ia lihat semenjak liburan musim panas dimulai, semenjak ia mengunjungi taman yang ada tak jauh dari apartemen miliknya, gadis itu pasti akan ada di bawah pohon itu, tak pernah Akashi absen untuk melihat kegiatan gadis itu.

Tak luput dari pandangannya, setiap yang dilakukan gadis itu, akan selalu membuat Akashi terpesona dengannya. Kadang-kadang Akashi bertanya, apa yang sedang digambar gadis itu? Darimana gadis itu datang? Siapa kah dia? Dari mana asalnya? Apakah dia dewi?

Akashi terlalu takut untuk mendekati gadis itu, bagaimana tidak? Aura misterius yang dikeluarkan darinya membuat Akashi takut untuk mendekatinya. Ini bukan sifat Akashi, bagaimana mungkin Akashi takut mendekati gadis itu? Bukan Akashi namanya kalau ia takut dengan gadis itu.

Namun ini realita, Akashi memang enggan untuk mendekat kegadis itu, ia akan tetap diam di tempat ini, tempat yang di mana membuat Akashi jatuh hati dengan gadis itu. Tak henti-hentinya ia jatuh cinta dengan gadis indigo yang ada disana.

Waktunya sudah habis, jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka lima, petang sudah datang. Ini saatnya, gadis itu beranjak dari singgasananya yang ada di bawah pohon itu.

Dress biru langit yang ia kenakan berkibar di saat dirinya berdiri, dengan cekatan ia membereskan barang-barang miliknya tubuh gadis itu terlihat mungil dengan kulit putih mulus, Surainya berwarna indigo, dan matanya berwarna ungu gelap yang begitu menawan.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya gadis itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang tadi ia duduki, kaki jenjang yang indah itu berhenti tepat di depan Akashi. Akashi menatap tak percaya, kenapa gadis ini berhenti dihadapannya.

Gadis itu terlihat kesal kearah Akashi, ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya membuat ia terlihat manis di mata Akashi. Dan satu tamparan melayang kearah Akashi.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan iris merah miliknya, itu dia –A _kashi Seijuurou-_ baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, ia baru saja memimpikan gadis itu, gadis yang sudah memenuhi pikirannya lebih dari 8 tahun ini. Nafasnya tak beraturan, keringat dingin keluar.

"Seijuurou kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tidur di sampingnya.

"aku tak apa-apa, hanya mimpi"jawab Akashi dengan suara yang mulai tenang.

"kau mimpi apa?"Tanyanya, wanita itu merubah posisinya, ia mulai melingkarkan kedua tangan miliknya di pinggang Akashi. Iris ungu gelapnya melihat kearah Akashi dengan tampang bingung.

"hanya sebuah mimpi yang mengingatkanku dengan seorang gadis yang menamparku di taman" Ucap Akashi, gadis yang bersurai indigo itu hanya terkekeh mendengar apa yang diucapkan suaminya.

"salah siapa coba? Kau jugakan yang terlihat seperti mata-mata saja memperhatikan seorang gadis dari pagi sampai sore" Ejek wanita itu, dengan wajah konyol yang ia perlihatkan.

"aku penasaran dengan dirimu makanya aku memperhatikan dirimu saat itu"Akashi berusaha membela dirinya.

"hehh… kalau mau berkenalan saat itu bilang sajakan? jangan buat aku dulu yang menamparmu…blee…" wanita itu menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil.

"sa-saat itu aku hanya… hanya…" Akashi mulai kehabisan kata-kata, wajahnya sudah memerah melihat tingkah laku istri kesayangannya, terlihat manis di matanya.

"hanya apa?"

"a-ah sudahlah kita kembali tidur, Ai"Ucap Akashi, ia menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Yaps, di depan wanita yang sudah menyandang status istrinya ia dapat memperlihatkan sifat yang berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang dipandang orang.

"ehhhhhh?! Sei pelitttt!"Rengek Ai dengan suara yang keras, terdengar kekanakan sekali.

"pelit untuk kebaikan kita semua"gumam Akashi sambil pura-pura sudah terlelap.

"Mou! Sei pelit!" pekik Ai dengan suara yang keras. Sehingga membuat seorang bayi yang ada di keranjang bayi tak jauh dari tampat mereka tidur terbangun.

"HUAAA…. HUAAAA…"

"tuh, kan Reji-kun bangun karena ulah mu…"Ucap Akashi sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ai yang masih bingung.

"Reji? Ah! Reji-kun!" Ai gelabakan berlari mendekati Akashi yang sedang menggendong putra pertama mereka. Dengan tangisan seorang bayi yang ada diantara mereka, istana mewah yang Akashi Seijuurou miliki menjadi lebih hidup dengan keberadaan Akashi Ai dan Akashi Reji.

Akashi bersyukur, karena tamparan yang diberikan oleh Ai. Merupakan salah satu rencana tuhan untuk kebahagiaannya dimasa yang akan mendatang.

 **End**.

* * *

 _Author note_

ceritanya gimana? gajekah? gak nyambung kah?

hahaha, gomen kalau ceritanya gaje banyak typo yang berantakan hahaha...

dan juga, sekali lagi gomen.

author gak sempat melanjutkan fanfic destiny, author janji dalam waktu dekat fanfic destiny bakal author post *insyaallah

kalau sudah ada idenya sih hahaha...

Makasih buat Reader yang sudah membaca ff gaje ini!

Mrs- RA pamit dulu ya!

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan

nge- **REVIEW-** nya

ja nee~~


End file.
